


Crystals

by PinkTigerLily



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5504987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkTigerLily/pseuds/PinkTigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a small work I did concerning a prompt I found on tumblr.  Prompt: "(planning message forthcoming, BUT NOW IS SAD HEADCANON O'CLOCK) okay okay so Luke got his green lightsaber crystal from Obi-Wan's house. Presumably Obi-Wan did not have access to a TON of crystals (it seems to be a bit of an ordeal to get them from Clone Wars canon). Thus, what if the green crystal Luke used came from Qui-Gon's old lightsaber?"    - spectral-musette</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crystals

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, George Lucas does.

_“Is it him, master?”_ I thought to myself while Luke sat in front of me going on and on about how he never knew his mother or father, _“Is he the chosen one you were always going on about?”_

I always knew Anakin was a Jedi prodigy but never blindly believed my master when he told me that he was the “chosen one”.  He was always too reckless, too rash.  But with Luke being Anakin’s offspring it made complete sense to me that it was Luke’s spirit who Qui-Gon sensed, not Anakin’s. 

“Ben?  Are you okay?” Luke asked, looking at me like I’d lost my mind. 

“W-What?  Oh yes, terribly sorry, where were we?”   I didn’t think about it until years later.

*****

After years of training, it was time for Luke to have his own lightsaber.  He had wanted to keep his father’s but I remembered everything he had done with it; killed younglings and Jedi Knights, turned his back on the Jedi Order, turned his back on me… 

He would not have Anakin’s saber.  But, were no places to get or create a new hilt exactly.  That would have been the council’s job. 

So we took a trip down to a junk yard and found scrap metal, or at least something I could work with.  But the problem of a crystal still remained.  We couldn’t exactly hold a traditional ceremony either; Master Windu would have been very disappointed.  He always believed that a proper ceremony was required for a new Jedi, so they knew they were accepted.

But a problem still remained, a crystal. Back at the house I searched through some old boxes and finally found what I needed, Qui-Gon’s lightsaber. 

Luke peered his head around me so he could see why I stopped digging through the ancient containers, “Is that your lightsaber too?” He asked.

“No, It was my old master’s.  His name was Qui-Gon Jinn,” I stared at the hilt, _“Should I give it to him? Is he worthy of it?”_ I asked myself.  Luke was in no way equal to Qui-Gon, he never would be.  But Luke _needed_ a crystal.  _“Yes.”_  Without even thinking I soon had the hilt opened and the crystal out.  I knew this was fate, I knew this was Luke’s fate, to bring balance to the force.

“Here,” I prompted, “Put this in your saber, the crystal is what gives your lightsaber life.” Luke placed the delicate gem into his lightsaber and powered it on.  The green blade sliced elegantly into air, as it did this I could feel something, almost as if Qui-Gon himself was awoken with his lightsaber.  A knot formed in my throat, I didn’t understand why.  This was what was supposed to happen, right?

“Uh, Ben?  You okay?” Luke looked at me with concerning eyes.

“Yes, Luke.” I looked down at his lightsaber, “Just, protect it okay?”

I could tell Luke was confused about why I wanted an old, make-shift lightsaber to be protected but he didn’t want to upset me so he said his goodbyes and left for home. 

As I watched him ride away on his speeder I could feel a certain presence beside me, “Master?” I whispered.  I could his sense his hand reach up to touch my shoulder and give a reassuring squeeze, like Qui-Gon always did when I became upset or worried about something.  I could feel hot tears roll down my face, I hadn’t cried since I was on Mustafar.

“It’s alright Obi-Wan, it was time for that old crystal to see some more action anyways.”

I turned and held my master in an embrace that lasted several minutes, crying the entire time.  “I’ve missed you so much master, I’ve missed you so much.” Was all I could get out inbetween sobs. 

Qui-Gon stroked my head, “I’ve missed you too, Obi-Wan.”


End file.
